Saelin
by Admiral Halsey
Summary: Three years after the fall of Galbatorix the Riders have grown. In this fanfiction Saelin, a young boy, has an egg hatch for him. This is a story of the changes and new experiences he has. Saelin can, and will prove himself to be a great Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is my first try at any fan fiction. I am in love with The Inheritance Cycle that I made this. It is set three years after the fall of Galby. I hope you enjoy!**

It had only been three years since Galbatorix was killed by the almighty Eragon and his rider friends Ayra and Murtagh. Still, dragons were growing in population. The eggs were brought around to the people to see if an egg would hatch. This ceremony was actually happening at the time in Therinsford as young Saelin was waiting in line waiting to touch a sea foam green egg. After a person was rejected they would skulk of into the city. Saelin only had six people in front of him at the time. A ginger kid rubbed the egg but nothing happen. He spat at the elf holding the egg and walked off. As the line crept up to the egg Saelin's excitement rose to where he was barely able to contain it. He was the next and line and as the person in front of him was not chosen by the dragon in the egg, Saelin reached out a trembling hand. The elf holding it gently set it in Saelin's hands and the egg started to vibrate in his hands. A crack appeared on the egg and more cracks branched from it: the dragon was hatching. Finally a small hole was made in the shell and a small dragon head peered out of its home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have ourselves a new Dragon Rider! Gather around and get a good look at this young man, for he will protect you against the evils of this Alagaësia."

A sea of people rushed toward the new rider all wanting to touch him. A hand then grabbed his jacket and was pulled from the crowd. The hand belonged to the same elf that had held the egg. The dragon was in the elf's hands. When Saelin looked at the small creature the elf handed it to Saelin.

"Please, take me to your home. I need to speak to your parents about your training."

"Um, ok it's this way." Saelin said bewildered

Saelin lead the elf through several alleys to a small house. All the houses looked the same in Therinsford and they were in no particular order. Saelin went to open the door but it opened before he got a hand on it. There in the doorway was his father. He looked angry.

"What have you done this- Oh my goodness, is that what I think it is?" He asked eyes wide open.

"Aye father, it is a dragon. It hatched for me, just now actually."

"And who is this with you?"

"Sorry I have not yet told your son my name. I am Atríl. I am a rider myself." The elf declared, holding his hand out.

"And I suppose you want to take my son with you to train?"

"Yes. That is correct." Atríl said with a grin on his slim face.

"Well, come in I guess. I'll go get the boy's mother. Would you like tea or anything else to drink?"

"Yes, tea would be great" The elf said, sitting at the kitchen table.

Saelin's father left the kitchen. Saelin put the dragon on the wood table. He could finally get a good look at it. It's scales shone like gems even though there was little light in the kitchen. The dragon had four spikes extending a few inches out of its face and leathery wings.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Saelin asked of the elf.

"Why don't you ask it yourself?"

"How do I do that?" Saelin asked in disbelief.

"Open up your mind Saelin. Allow it to communicate with you. It is young so it will not understand sometimes, but over time it will learn. You will also have to name it once you know the gender."

Saelin opened his mind and felt tendrils of thought lapping at his own mind.

_Hello, I'm Saelin. I am your rider. I am trying to figure out if you are a boy or a girl. Can you tell me which one you are?_

_Yes._

_Ok, which one is it._

_I am male._

"It is a he."

"Good! Now think of some names. If you need help, let me know." Atríl said.

"Ok, well I have heard a lot of stories f the old dragon riders and I think I have a name. I think I will call him Eridor, after the great dragon."

"That seems like a fitting name." Atríl said.

_Do you like Eridor?_

_Yes. I am Eridor._

_So be it._

Saelin's new dragon was now nibbling on his ear affectionately. At that moment Saelin's father came back into the kitchen followed by his mother. Her eyes were red and puffy, evidence that she had been crying. They both sat down and Atríl suddenly introduced himself.

"I am Atríl; I am a Dragon Rider and trainer. I will hopefully be training your son. I just want to make sure you understand what the process is. We will take him to Ellesméra, an elven city, and there he will be taught in the ways of the Riders. This includes honing his physical strength and his mental capabilities. During the process he will also change in his looks. His ears will become more pointed. Not, however, as much as mine are. His hearing will be better than ever and he will be as strong as ten humans. The only thing I need is your permission." Atríl explained to them.

"Will it cost anything to send him?" Saelin's father asked.

"It will not cost you a thing. It will not bring in a profit either. What it will bring is honor. Honor to have your son as a Rider. So what do you say?"

"Well," Saelin's father said gulping some air "I guess I would be fine with it."

Saelin's mother began to cry heavily. His father comforted her.

"Very well, I will be back tomorrow to get Saelin. I will have guards posted outside your home to protect you. Saelin, have a bag packed with two sets of extra clothing, five day's food, and meet me outside of your home at five in the morning tomorrow." Atríl said while standing. He turned and left. As soon as Atríl's footsteps could no longer be heard, Saelin's father swallowed hard and decided to say something.

"Son, I am proud of you. Your mother is too, it is just going to be hard not seeing you every day. You will become a man without me being there. You have to promise to come back when your training is over. Will you do that?" Saelin's father said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course I will Dad. I love you guys but I think I need to do this."

"Pack your bags boy. Then get some sleep. You are going to have some long days ahead of you. Goodnight."

With that, Saelin's parents turned and went into their room. There they would cry until morning, and then cry some more. Saelin had no time for crying, he had to pack. He ran to his room and pulled out a ruck sack from under his bed. He opened his drawers and picked his two best slacks and shirts. He put them, nicely folded up, into his bag. Then he got some underwear and socks. By the time he was done packing his things it was 11:43, time to go to bed. Saelin lay his head on his pillow but sleep did not come for a couple of hours. He was simply too excited for the next day to come. Finally his eyelids drooped and his went into a shallow sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Please review this. I am looking forward to it!**

-Landon-  



	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people. This chapter two! I only got one review. :( Come on. Thanks to the person that did review. So read this. If I can get 10 reviews I will post chapter 3 on Friday.**

Saelin woke very early. Eridor was waiting for Saelin at the end of the bed. He growled a little at him and black smoke puffed out of his nostrils. Saelin picked up the newly hatched dragon and set him on his shoulder. He then tip-toed to the kitchen and very quietly ate breakfast. It consisted of a large hunk of bread and some cheese. He found some jerky and gave it to Eridor, who gulped it down. When he was done he wiped the table clean. He then paced down the hallway several times before he noticed he'd forgotten something. Saelin ran back into the kitchen and took the remaining bread and salted pork. He wrapped them up, put them in his pack, and walked outside. There were guards still standing, watching for anyone who might want to cause trouble. When Saelin walked out, the guards turned to look at him and bowed.

"Finiarel, we were expecting you. Atríl will be here soon." One of the guards said.

"Oh, thank you."

As Saelin stood and wait, he played with Eridor. The young dragon had grown a few inches since the day before. Saelin was stroking the dragon's snout when Atríl silently walked up.

"Hello Saelin, I see Eridor had his first growth spurt. He is still very small, but in time he will grow larger. I see you have your things. Shall we go?" Atríl said smoothly.

"Yeah, I guess. My parents haven't gotten up yet. I guess they don't want to say goodbye."

"They will be fine, let us go." With that they turned and walked to the edge of Therinsford where horses were waiting with saddles. Saelin was given the reigns of a brown stallion and he tied his bag to the side of the saddle which was cracked with use and age. Atríl was given an elegant black horse with strong legs and a sleek mane. They both hopped on the horses back and galloped toward Du Weldenvarden. Atríl explained to Saelin the path they would take. It was decided the night before that they would ride toward Osilon and from there to Ellesméra. They would follow the Anora River past Utgard. They would then turn and head north to Ceunon. There they would stay for one night and get some rest. When they were all rested and their food was replenished they would ride to Osilon. Again they would stay for one night and rest before continuing to Ellesméra. The trip ahead of them looked arduous but they must do it. And so they did. It took them two days to pass Utgard and three more to get to Ceunon. Atríl estimated the correct time they would be as he told Saelin to bring five days' worth of food. Of course if Eridor couldn't catch birds Saelin would be in trouble. Eridor was very sanguine and he was always open to new experiences. He would walk, and now more recently, fly around nosing things and expanding his vocabulary.

Once they did reach Ceunon they found and inn and got two rooms. Ceunon had changed in the few years Galbatorix was cast from his throne. It was now ruled by the elves. Of course humans were allowed to stay, but none of the laws made for Ceunon applied to the humans. Elves did not want to rule over a lesser being. The new leader of Ceunon was Vanir. There was a rumor about Vanir that even the humans knew. Saelin had heard it as well.

"Is it really true that Vanir used to be Eragon's sparring partner?'

"It is true. He was much powerful then Eragon until his transformation. Eragon, much stronger now, overpowered Vanir. Vanir had said that Eragon did not deserve to be a Rider. After being defeated he took that back I'm sure," Atríl explained.

Ceunon was a fairly large city. It was much bigger than Therinsford. They walked up to their rooms which were next to each other. Saelin's room was small and the air was stale. He crossed the room and opened the window to let in some fresh air. As he unlocked it and slid it open Eridor jumped off his shoulder and flew after a Robin. He opened his maw and started flying faster than the bird. He caught up to it and the bird was devoured. _Yum!_ Eridor's thoughts reverberated in Saelin's head. There was a knock on the door and Saelin crossed the room to open it. Atríl was standing outside his room. "Let us eat." He turned on his heels and walked down the hall. Saelin followed him along with Eridor on his shoulder. They walked down the stairs and when reaching the bar all eyes were turned toward Saelin. Saelin's faced turned deep red. Eridor gave a small growl and everyone was woken from their trance. They went back to their food and drinks. Atríl walked up to the bar. The bartender was human and had on a grubby shirt.

"I need to know where there is a good place to eat. Anyplace that might serve only vegetables?"

"Oh, yes sir. The Roasted Bell Pepper down this same street. You will see it. The sign has a bell on fire," the bartender said in a raspy voice.

"Thank you." Atríl slid the bar keep a crown. Saelin followed as they walked out of the inn. The sun was no lowering and the sky was cast a light pink. The saw the sign hanging, swinging in the wind. They walked in and the whole restaurant was filled with elves. They all looked at Saelin and bowed. Again Saelin's cheeks reddened. Eridor, this time, gave a small purr. _We will rule the world._ The thoughts poured into Saelin's head. _Yes we will!_ Saelin said, or rather thought, back.

They found a table with pillows to sit on. They sat, legs crossed. An elf came to them.

"Shur'tugal, Atríl, what will you have on this fine evening?"

"Ah, I will have some potatoes, mushrooms, pea shoots, and some almonds please. What will you be having Saelin?"

"Do you have any meat?"

"I am sorry young Rider; we do not serve anything killed. We elves find it almost evil to do. We choose to eat only vegetables."

"Oh, ok. I will have the same as Atríl then, please."

"Very well, that will be out very soon." The server walked to the kitchen.

"You don't eat meat?"

"That is correct. I will explain later."

The food came out hot. The potatoes and mushrooms were cooked together in a skillet. The pea shoots were stir-fried with olive oil and the almonds were added on top. It was all very well, but Saelin could not get over the fact that elves did not eat meat. How could they live off of only vegetables? After they finished eating they paid for the food and walked, full, back to the inn. When Saelin got into his room he undressed and fell into his bed. The sheets were rough, but sleep came quickly. Saelin was tired. They had slept on the hard ground for the last five days. They had also travelled a long way. As soon as Saelin closed his eyes he was asleep.

**How did you like it? Please review, please? Remember, 10 reviews and chapter 3 will be up on Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Saelin jerked from sleep. He was being shaken by Atríl, who already had his bag packed and looked ready to go. There was little light coming through the window: it was still very early. Eridor was up and chasing some flies. He would occasionally catch one and gulp it down. It was evident that he had grown over night as he was up to Saelin's belly button now. _Good morning Saelin, _Eridor's voice ringing in Saelin's. _Good morning. _Saelin replied. _You have grown!_ Eridor was pleased by this comment and said in a much deeper voice then the day before. _I know, soon I will be mighty and we shall rule the land. _Atríl held out his hand for Saelin. He took it and was helped up.

"In two days, with some heavy riding, we will reach Osilon," Atríl said in a bright voice.

"Heavy riding you say? Well, at least I will get my first look at Du Weldenvarden." Saelin replied hopefully

"Let me warn you now Saelin. Du Weldenvarden is not as great as it is said. It is beautiful, yes, but is only a forest. Keep that in mind," Atríl told Saelin.

The two gathered things and left the rooms. They walked down the dusty hallway, down the creaky stairs, and into the bar. Atríl gave the keep two crowns for the rooms, some sausages, and some carrots. Atríl handed the sausages to Saelin. They each put the food into their bags and shouldered them. They bid farewell to the keep and left. They went to the picketed horse, saddled up and rode westward toward Osilon. Most of the ride was flat plains. Bored, Saelin tried striking up conversation.

"So Atríl, you aren't like other elves from what I've heard about them."

"And what is it you heard about elves?"

"Well, I heard that you are polite and very serious about things."

"Now that is true to most elves, but my father was not a traditionalist. He taught me to have fun and also to have an open mind. Have I been rude to you at all? I have not been traditionally polite in the elves eyes, but I wasn't rude. I am, I guess, in-between elf and human mannerisms. That is all," Atríl explained, obviously amused.

"So are all the elves going to be very well mannered?"

"Yes, yes they are. It can get rather annoying."

"Oh, great."

With Saelin's remark, Atríl let out a great laugh. After riding for half an hour they could finally see clear: the sun had fully risen. After another hour and a half they could see Du Weldenvarden in the distant. Eridor was the first to see it as he found it more enjoyable to fly above Saelin and Atríl.

"Are you a rider Atríl?" Saelin asked.

"No I am not. I have not had an egg hatch, and I have held every egg we have right now. Well, all but one. The last one would probably not hatch for me either," Atríl said sadly.

Saelin asked no more of this as he thought it was digging too far into Atríl's personal life. He wanted to know how old Atríl was but decided not to ask. He had already asked enough questions. The stopped at lunch a league away from the ever growing forest. Saelin started a fire with some flint and went to look for a stick. He eventually found one and took his knife and whittled a sharp point at one end of it. He slid a sausage on it and held it over the cracking fire. The sausage, after a minute of cooking, began smoking and slowly darkened. Saelin pulled it off and began to eat the sausage as Atríl ate the end of one of the carrots. Lunch was very short as they wanted to conserve their food supplies and get moving. In an hour they reached the edge of the forest. _This is it Eridor_, Saelin thought. _ I am excited._ Was the reply from the young dragon. Once in the forest, the sun hardly shone through the many branches. There were small animals lurking around and several bugs flying, which Eridor found entertainment in catching. They continued as the underbrush thickened. They stopped after the sun went down. The lit a fire and sat around on logs. Atríl told Saelin some folk stories from the elves. Saelin quite enjoyed these stories because they were beautiful. Atríl really had a knack for telling stories. His voice was smooth like butter and he could get you involved. Saelin finally rolled out his blankets on the ground. He said goodnight to both Atríl and Eridor. When Saelin lay down, Eridor came and curled up next to him and kept him warm. _Wow, less then a week ago I was in Therinsford doing chores, now I'm on my way to train as a Rider with the elves. Things couldn't get any better._ After his realization, Saelin fell into a deep sleep where his dreams were filled with elves and dragons. With Eridor by his side he slept well until morning.

Saelin was the first to wake, but after he stood up, Atríl woke too. "Good morning," Saelin said brightly. Atríl only grunted back. That put a smile on Saelin's face. He wouldn't hear anything like that while he was with other elves. The plan was to ride as fast as possible and get around the peak that hid Osilon. The only problem was the thick underbrush. It was hard for the horses to get through it. Eridor had again grown and was as tall as Saelin. He was now bid enough for Saelin to ride. This was what Saelin was excited for. Atríl had also noticed that Eridor could be ridden.

"When we get to Osilon we will have a saddle made for Eridor. For now it will have to be a soft one because he will continue to grow. I am sure you are excited to ride him for the first time. By this time tomorrow, or even sooner, you can ride him," Atríl said amusedly.

The two doused the fire in water and packed their blankets. They needed to leave as soon as possible if they wanted to reach Osilon the same day. Eridor had to fly above the trees and follow the two on horses. The rode as fast as possible, the horses tired prematurely from cutting through the thick foliage. At midday they could see the rocky peak overlooking the trees. Saelin filled with excitement. He would soon see his first elf city.

They made it around the peak Osilon was revealed. It was quite a big city with many homes and buildings made out of - "Trees? You live in trees?" Saelin asked flatly

"Yes, it only makes sense, use what you got. We do not even use our hands to make them too. You see Saelin, we sing to our trees and they grow like that. It is really magnificent to see happen," Atríl said amusedly. The rode slowly into the city and when Eridor flew over Osilon, the elves gave a great cheer. _They adore us._ Eridor told Saelin. Atríl and Saelin made it to the center of the city. People flocked to see the new Rider and his Dragon. Everyone watched as Eridor lightly landed and gave a great yell. They seemed not to be frightened by him. If Eridor had done that in Therinsford people would frantically run away, scared out of their minds. Of course the presence of a dragon was normal in Osilon. Atríl pushed his way toward a specially made tree home for Saelin. There was a bed on the first floor and a library on the second. On the third and last floor was a room just for a dragon. The dragon room had a large dip in the middle which was lined with straw. It had large windows with blinds you could pull down to close the room from the elements. These pull down walls were on the other two rooms as well. The library was filled with elven books and had books upon books on Dragon Riders. Saelin found one on flying techniques. He pulled it down and flipped to the first page. There were very detailed diagrams on wing position and wind direction. Saelin looked at the diagrams for about an hour. His eyelids were heavy when he closed the book and returned it on the shelf. He said goodnight to Eridor and went to his bed on the first floor. He pulled down the blinds, flopped on his bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
